


Part One: Dragons and Demigods

by whimsicalMedley



Series: Magic in Middleboro [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angel Christine, Angst, Demigod Michael, Dragon Jeremy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Jake, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oracle Jenna, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Siren Chloe, Trans Michael, Trans Michael Mell, Urban Fantasy, Werewolf Rich, Witch Brooke, also pre series!!!, this is so gay oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMedley/pseuds/whimsicalMedley
Summary: A glimpse of the friendship of Jeremy Heere, a dragon, and Michael Mell, a demigod, through the years.





	1. Kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes i saw an idea like this on here but i CANNOT FIND IT oof. but anyway!!! jeremy is a dragon (who is usually in human form) and michael is a demigod (i'll specify which deity, don't worry!)
> 
> also, for the first chapter: michael isn't going by michael yet because in this fic (and in canon in my heart), michael is trans.
> 
> this is going to be a whole series full of prophecies and kickass squip squad, so be prepared!
> 
> anyway, enjoy!!!

Jeremy Heere was always taught that he was different.

At first, it was cool. He wasn’t a human! Sure, nonhumans were really common in society, but Jeremy was a honest to gods _dragon!_ He hadn’t gone through his transformation yet, but still! Jeremy was proud of his heritage. His dad wasn’t super powerful, but his mom was. Mom could make flames dance across her palms, she could bring out aspects of her true form whenever she wanted, and her eyes were always slits, like a cat. The only thing that showed Jeremy’s powers were his fangs.

Then, he went to kindergarten.

The first day of kindergarten was scary. Jeremy hadn’t gone anywhere without his parents before, and he wasn’t excited about it. On one hand, he’d finally be interacting with people his age. On the other, what if they were mean to him? Jeremy shook as his mommy and daddy walked him into the classroom, hands grasping his.

“Are you ready, sport?” Daddy asked, and Jeremy could only nod shakily.

“Don’t worry munchkin, if the kids are mean, just say the word and I’ll shoot flames at them!” Mommy said dramatically, and Jeremy laughed.

“That’s not allowed mommy!” He giggled, and Mommy ruffled his hair in response.

Jeremy was still laughing when they entered the classroom, but paused when he saw the kids. They were all screaming, and a block sailed in their direction, narrowly missing Jeremy. The five year old gulped.

Sensing his unease, Daddy squeezed his hand softly.

“Let’s go meet your teacher.” He said, and after Jeremy had been introduced to Miss Jones, his parents were gone.

Jeremy’s blue eyes looked around, trying to find something or someone to interact with. Everything was too loud. Eventually giving up, Jeremy sat in a corner and wrapped his arms around himself. It wasn’t like he could read a book or anything, considering his parents hadn’t taught him yet. Biting his lip, Jeremy could feel tears sting his eyes.

_“Dragons don’t cry, Jeremy. Especially boy dragons.”_

Jeremy could hear his mother’s words in his head, causing him to shake. He didn’t want to disappoint her, but here he was, crying like a baby.

Today wasn’t starting off that well.

* * *

 Jeremy had made it through the first half of the day, but barely. He missed his parents. He wanted to be home, watching tv or playing with his cars. None of the other kids had talked to him, and they seemed scared of his fangs and of the webbing on his hands.

When recess was announced, Jeremy bounded towards the swings. He loved swings; loved the feeling of flying that he’d one day become used to. He was a fast runner, so Jeremy managed to snag a seat before they filled up.

As Jeremy gained momentum, he thought. Would he be able to make friends here? Would he be alone forever? The other kids were avoiding him, and he didn’t understand why. There were plenty of other magical kids in class, and they were fine with them. What had he done?

Jeremy was shoved out of his thoughts as he felt two hands push him off the swing and onto the ground. He felt his knees scrape and cut open, and Jeremy couldn’t help the small noise of pain that escaped him. He also couldn’t help the tears that started to fall down his cheeks.

“Aw, is the little dragon crying? I thought you dragons were supposed to be tough!” The boy laughed, and Jeremy could only glare at him and try his best to not start wailing.

“Hey!” A voice called out, strong and sure, “leave him alone!”

The two turned to see a girl storming over to them, her long black hair billowing behind her. Her glasses were slightly crooked on her face, and her blue nails were pointed at the boy who pushed Jeremy.

“Or you’ll what?” The boy taunted, and Jeremy felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

_Bad idea._

The girl’s glare deepened, and Jeremy watched as her hands clenched into fists. She closed her eyes momentarily, and when they opened, the chocolate brown had turned into liquid gold. The air around her turned hot, and she started glowing.

 _“Leave him alone.”_ She practically growled, and it sounded like two people were talking for her.

The boy’s face had paled, and he quickly ran off, unable to keep his own tears at bay.

The girl took a deep breath, and the glow faded. Her eyes turned back to brown, and she smoothed her skirt. As she made her way towards Jeremy, he couldn’t contain a flicker of fear. Was she going to hurt him or something?

Instead of glowing, the girl held her hand out to pull him up.

“Are you okay?” She asked softly, and Jeremy’s eyes filled with tears again.

“My knees hurt.” He whispered, and the girl sat down to look at them.

“They’re bleeding a little. Can you walk?” The girl inquired, her head tipping to the side. Jeremy nodded, and the girl helped him struggle to his feet.

“C’mon, let’s get a teacher.” She started, grabbing his arm and wrapping it around her shoulders, “Miss Jones can help you clean up the blood and stuff!”

Jeremy leaned on her as they walked towards the school, and quietly thanked her.

“No problem! I wasn’t going to hurt him though. I don’t know how to use my powers like that yet, but they don’t need to know that.” She giggled, and Jeremy laughed too, “what’s your name?”

“Jeremy Heere.” He replied, and the girl smiled widely.

“Nice to meet you Jeremy! I’m Elizabeth Mell!”

Elizabeth helped Jeremy pick out his bandaids (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), and by the end of the day, they were best friends.


	2. Elementary School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was.....very quick because im excited (and my friend said he'd be drawing me fan art in exchange djwjejwdj ily adrian), but enjoy!!!

“Jeremy!”

Jeremy jerked out of his stupor at the sound of a voice calling his name. He had been staring out of the window for awhile now, the day’s lesson just not interesting enough for him. Eh, he could just ask his best friend.

Turning to the side, Jeremy was met with Elizabeth Mell’s face just inches from his. Jumping back and yelping in surprise, Jeremy glared as Elizabeth erupted into laughter.

“Jeez Jer, I didn’t realize I was _that_ ugly.” She laughed, and Jeremy frowned. The boys in their class had started calling Elizabeth really nasty names recently, and Jeremy did all he could to stop them, but he was scrawny and short. So that meant there wasn’t much he could do.

“Hey, don’t talk that way about my best friend!” Jeremy protested, “she’s wonderful and very pretty and I’ll fight anyone who says otherwise.”

Elizabeth’s cheeks turned pink, and it looked like she wanted to argue, but she kept her mouth shut. A win, in Jeremy’s opinion.

“C’mon weirdo, it’s time for recess. We gotta get a swing before everyone else has a chance!” She demanded, grabbing Jeremy’s hand and racing outside.

“Alright alright Lizzie, slow down!” Jeremy laughed, and Lizzie’s laughter soon chimed in.

* * *

 When the pair got to the swings, they found there was only one open one left. Jeremy was ready to walk away, but Lizzie sighed dramatically and dragged him towards it.

“Sit. We can take turns pushing each other!” She said happily, and Jeremy smiled widely at her.

“You’re a genius, Lizzie.”

As Lizzie pushed his back gently and Jeremy started to gain momentum, he was abruptly brought back to his first day of kindergarten. Now in fifth grade, their social status hadn’t improved. Jeremy was still regarded with unease and fear for his fangs and the fact his eyes were permanently slits now, along with the stereotype that dragons were dangerous beings. His teachers gave him a wide berth, worried he’d snap and start breathing fire or something (which he couldn’t even do yet!), and this gave the kids all the encouragement they needed to ostracize him.

Lizzie had it worse, though.

Jeremy hadn’t known it on the day he met her, and he was kind of happy he didn’t. He probably would've been too scared to talk to Lizzie, even though she wouldn't hurt a fly. Lizzie was the daughter of the sun goddess.

The sun goddess, Leto, was revered throughout the world. She was the most powerful deity there was, and she was known for being temperamental. People liked her, but knew to not anger her in any way. She was harsh in her punishments, and often very unfair.

Because of this, nobody wanted to associate with Lizzie.

All the teachers, human and magical, would flinch every time Lizzie raised her hand. The kids made fun of her for being so different, and called her a lot of terrible things. Jeremy had to rip a scrap of paper full of horrible things off of Lizzie’s desk at least once a week. He always made sure Lizzie didn’t see them, though.

Lizzie was well aware that everyone was scared of her, which led to everyone mocking her for being too different. It didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt her. The first time she had seen a note on her desk, Jeremy had watched in horror as her bottom lip began to wobble. Without a word, Jeremy grabbed her bag, grasped her wrist gently, and walked right out of the room. When the teacher called for them to come back, Jeremy saw red. When he could think again, he realized that fire had literally come out of his nose. That had never happened before.

Jeremy always tried his best to yell at anyone who said anything to or about his best friend, but he couldn’t be everywhere. One person wasn’t enough. And it sucked, because Lizzie deserved better.

Lizzie deserved the world.

As Jeremy pushed Lizzie on the swing and her laughter rung out, he suddenly felt two hands roughly shove him to the ground. Looking up, Jeremy saw Rich and Jake glaring at him intensely.

_Oh no._

Rich and Jake were the most popular kids in the fifth grade. Rich was a werewolf, so it was kind of understandable to be scared of him. But Jake was a human, and Jeremy was still scared of him too.

Rich and Jake had made it their personal mission to make Lizzie, and therefore Jeremy too, miserable. They had put gum in her hair in fourth grade, and she had to get her hair cut to her shoulders because of it, which Jeremy knew she hated. He remembered how badly she had cried when the scissors began to snip away at her hair, and it still made Jeremy’s blood boil. In third grade, they pushed her off of the monkey bars, and Lizzie had sprained her wrist. They shouted things at her in the halls, and none of the teachers did anything. All because of Lizzie’s mother.

“Jer? What’s-" Lizzie cut off as she turned, and her smile turned into a scowl. Jumping off the swings with a grace Jeremy wish he had, Lizzie whirled around to face the two boys.

“What do you want?” She demanded, her hands going to her hips.

Rich and Jake smiled.

“Just wanted to know when you’re planning on snapping, Mell. That way we know not to show up to school.” Rich laughed, and Jake quickly joined in. Lizzie’s glare deepened, but Jeremy could see her hands starting to shake.

“Leave her alone!” Jeremy yelled, quickly standing up and leveling the boys with a glare of his own.

“Stay out of this Heere. We don’t need her _boyfriend_ to defend her.” Jake replied, and both he and Lizzie flushed.

“We’re not dating!” Lizzie said shrilly, and Rich shrugged.

“Can’t blame him for not wanting to date a freak.”

Jeremy’s vision went red again.

* * *

 “You’re an idiot, y’know that?”

Jeremy groaned again, trying to ignore the pain coming from his busted knuckles.

“Seriously! You can’t just hit people, Jer! I know they’re mean, but still!” Lizzie was pacing, her hands flying around as she talked, trying to get the exasperation out.

“They have no right to talk to you like that though!” Jeremy argued, and Lizzie paused her pacing to glare at him. After a second, however, she deflated, and a look of defeat washed over her face.

“It’s not like they’re wrong.”

Jeremy blinked in surprise, but quickly recovered. Jumping off of the bed in the nurse’s office, he quickly grabbed Lizzie’s hands when she tried to walk away.

“Hey, no! Lizzie, look at me.” After a few tense seconds, she sighed and her eyes met his.

“You’re _not_ a freak,” he said, and when Lizzie started to protest, he continued, “you’re funny, and nice to everyone, and you kick my butt at video games every time we play. Your mom is Leto. So what? You’re not Leto. You’re Elizabeth Mell, and you’re my best friend.”

Lizzie’s eyes welled up with tears, and she began to sniffle. With a sigh, Jeremy hugged her, and she did the same.

“You still shouldn’t hit them. You’re in trouble now.” Lizzie whispered, her voice thick and watery. Jeremy smiled slightly.

“To be honest, I can’t even remember hitting them. I just got really angry and reacted.” He said quietly, and Lizzie made a confused noise, “I’m serious. I just saw red and the next thing I remember was getting pulled off of Rich.”

Lizzie stepped back from Jeremy and wiped her eyes. Jeremy frowned.

“That’s weird.” Lizzie finally said, and Jeremy shrugged.

“Happens sometimes, when I feel something too strongly. Mom said it’s a dragon thing.” He replied, and Lizzie laughed.

“That’s fair.”

At that moment, the door opened, and there stood the principal, along with Jeremy’s parents. They didn’t look very happy.

Yikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes
> 
> tumblr: persephones-pyre


	3. Middle School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i fucking love this chapter because we see the development of what my friends and i lovingly call "jeremy's lizard brain" sdflkjfdsjkfdsjkl
> 
> enjoy!!!

Jeremy Heere was normally a very chill being. He didn’t really like to fight because it was a waste of time (plus he might’ve hit a growth spurt but he wasn’t super strong, but whatever). He would do his best to ignore the biting words and comments thrown at him, and he usually succeeded. That being said, everyone at Middleboro Middle School knew exactly what set Jeremy Heere off, which led to an unspoken rule:

Don’t touch Michael Mell in front of Jeremy Heere. You’ll regret it if you do.

No, Jeremy wasn’t big on fighting (although he would, if he absolutely had to), but he had other methods to get the job done. A kid who had shoved Michael into a locker disappeared from school for a week, and when he came back, he refused to tell anyone what happened, and he’d outright run when Jeremy came down the hall. Another boy who had spray painted a slur on Michael’s locker found himself locked in a janitor’s closet for the entire day, and was only let out when the janitor had finished cleaning up after school was done.

Everyone knew what dragons were capable of, so they tried to avoid the pair. Because no one wanted to mess with things that a dragon considered precious.

* * *

 Middle school was…weird.

Jeremy, along with everyone else, was starting to hit puberty, and it wasn’t fun. Everyone’s powers were starting to act up, and along with hormones running rampant, things could get downright dangerous. The werewolves were getting territorial, the sirens couldn’t talk for days at a time, lest they charm someone, and the humans had to sit and suffer.

The biggest change was Jeremy’s best friend, however.

In November of 7th grade, during one of their gaming sessions, Elizabeth Mell stuttered through an explanation that she wasn’t a she. She had been feeling weird about her body and basically everything else for a long time, and she’d finally figured it out.

Elizabeth Mell was a trans boy.

Jeremy had smiled at him and thanked him for trusting him enough to say it, and Elizabeth had burst into tears. As Jeremy held him tightly, a fierce need to protect the boy in his arms came over him.

_Mine._

The thought almost made Jeremy jerk away from his best friend in shock. Sure, he’d had weird thoughts like that a few times, but they didn’t mean anything. Unbidden, Jeremy remembered a conversation he’d had with his mother only a few weeks ago.

_“You’re going through puberty, and with that, you’re going to start to feel more of your dragon impulses. You’re going to want to hoard things and keep them to yourself. You’ll want to protect it, and keep it from everyone else. That’s okay, in moderation. You cannot let it control you.” Jeremy’s mom said, after sitting him down on the couch and ignoring his embarrassed groaning._

_“What if it’s a person?” Jeremy asked curiously, and his mother stilled._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“What if I want to hoard a person?” Jeremy said it hesitantly, worried about his mother’s reaction. She turned to him, concern furrowing her brow._

_"Then you ignore it,” his mom said bluntly, “because no one wants to be hoarded. If you feel that way about a person, you need to ignore it, Jeremy. It can make you cruel. It can make you harm other people, or even that person. Hoarding people is wrong. Do you understand?”_

_Jeremy nodded. However, something in him whispered that she was wrong, that he deserved what he wanted and should take it. Jeremy wasn’t sure if he liked the feeling._

No. That thought didn’t mean anything. It couldn’t.

A few weeks after coming out to Jeremy, Lizzie came out to his adoptive moms. He had been a nervous wreck, and Jeremy had held his hand through the whole thing. After a few moments of silence, Lizzie’s mama stood and held her arms out, while his mom wiped her eyes.

“I’m so proud of you for figuring this out, baby.” She had said, and Lizzie rushed into her arms and cried. A few moments later, Lizzie’s mom joined the hug. Jeremy had stood there awkwardly until Lizzie’s mama sighed, grabbed his arm, and tugged him into it.

A week after that, Jeremy helped him pick out a name. Lizzie had been thinking on it for awhile, and one night while they were supposed to be doing homework, Jeremy had an idea. He pulled up a baby names website, and started calling them out, much to the amusement of his best friend. Lizzie had flopped onto him, burying his head into the crook of Jeremy’s neck, and Jeremy automatically wrapped an arm around him.

“What about Michael?” He whispered, and Lizzie sleepily blinked at him.

“I actually really like that one.” He replied with a small smile, which Jeremy reciprocated, “Michael Mell.”

“Dibs on calling you Micah!” Jeremy said, and his best friend laughed lightly.

“Deal.”

Thus, Michael Mell was born.

* * *

 Jeremy hummed as he made his way through the halls of Middleboro Middle School, in a good mood for once. A big feat, especially since it was the morning. Making his way to his (and Michael’s) locker, he stopped in his tracks as he saw his best friend attempting to open the stupid thing.

He didn’t look any different. He was in a new red hoodie, gifted to him by his moms, and his headphones were softly playing Bob Marley. His hair was a mess, his glasses were crooked on his face, and he was biting his lip in frustration. Same old Michael.

_Mine._

Taking a deep breath, Jeremy walked towards him. Now was not the time.

The thoughts had been getting worse, and more frequent. Jeremy could feel his hackles rise whenever someone talked to Michael, the urge to grab him and walk away almost impossible to ignore. He convinced himself it was because people still bullied Michael, if not for his mother, for his gender identity.

(He knew that wasn’t it, but it was easier to pretend.)

Whenever they were alone (and they were alone a lot), Jeremy was hyper aware of every move Michael made. He wanted to reach out and touch. It took almost every ounce of self control not to.

_Not mine. He’s a person. He’s not an object._

(No, he knew exactly what was happening. He just didn’t want to admit it.)

“Hey Jer!”

Jeremy snapped out of his thoughts, realizing he had made it to their locker. Michael was smiling up at him widely, adjusting the strap on his backpack. Jeremy wanted to hug him. He didn’t.

“Hey Micah.” Jeremy turned to the locker, grabbing the things he’d need for the day as Michael began to ramble about his newest hyperfixation. Jeremy listened with an attentive ear, commenting at the right parts, and wholly interested in the thing his best friend was talking about.

And well, if his mind was yelling at him to grab Michael and never let him go again, he ignored it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> michael:  
> jeremy's lizard brain: hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh cute boy  
> jeremy: S T O P
> 
> my tumblr: persephones-pyre


	4. High School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KDDSJJSFJKSFJDSJ I REALLY WROTE A WET DREAM I'M LITERALLY BLUSHING OVER IT
> 
> anyway. this installment is finished! yay!! i'll start working on the main story asap because i'm REALLY excited.
> 
> if almost sex isn't ur thing, just skip the italicized part in the beginning. it's not important, i just like torturing jeremy heere lmao
> 
> enjoy!

_ It was too hot in the room. _

_ The sound of Michael’s whimper drew Jeremy’s eyes to the boy under him, and he groaned. Michael was panting, his pupils blown wide and his lips red and bitten. Michael tilted his head to the side, offering his neck, and how was Jeremy supposed to refuse an offer like that? _

_ Biting down on the pulse point in his best friend’s neck, Jeremy shuddered at the low moan that escaped Michael’s lips. Michael’s hands were scrabbling for purchase on Jeremy’s back, only adding to the heat. Michael arched into Jeremy’s touch as he ran his hands down his bare sides, and Jeremy felt like he was burning. It was too much. It wasn’t enough. Jeremy wanted to stay here forever. _

_ “Jeremy, fuck, please—” Michael cut himself with a whine as Jeremy nipped at his bottom lip. Pulling Michael into a bruising kiss, Jeremy couldn’t help the jerk of his hips, grinding down onto Michael’s. Michael melted, and Jeremy couldn’t help the sound that escaped him at the sight. _

_ “I’m not gonna last much longer.” Michael panted, and Jeremy nodded his head jerkily, speeding up his pace. The friction was sending shocks of pleasure through his body, and he knew he wouldn’t be lasting long either. _

_ Michael arched his back, which was easily one of the hottest things Jeremy had ever seen. Michael’s hips started to grind upwards roughly, causing them both to groan. The room was getting hotter, and Jeremy could feel sweat beading down his brow. He was close, so close, and the noises Michael was making weren’t helping. Jeremy felt one of Michael’s arms reach down between them, causing Jeremy to jerk in surprise— _

His alarm went off.

Jeremy jumped, his eyes flying open. As he looked around his room, Jeremy was half expecting to see his best friend next to him on the bed. Then, he realized how impossible that was, and groaned in frustration. That wasn’t the first dream he’d had about Michael, and it definitely wouldn’t be the last.

_ Cockblocked by my own alarm. _

Throwing the blankets off of his legs, Jeremy sighed at the…problem between his legs.

Well. It wasn’t like he’d let the dream go to waste.

* * *

High school was a million times better than middle school. For starters, Jeremy had more than one friend. He didn’t know how it had happened, but he and Michael had somehow managed to befriend the popular kids of the school.

First, Jeremy had started talking to Christine Canigula, who was a literal angel. As in  _ actually  _ an angel. Then Christine introduced them to Brooke Lohst, a witch, and her best friend, Chloe Valentine, a siren. Jenna Rolan, an oracle, had eventually stumbled into the group. Even Rich Goranski and Jake Dillinger had become good friends.

That was great and all, but there were still some downsides to high school.

The biggest issue was what Jeremy referred to as his Lizard Brain. Puberty had turned him into a horny, stuttering mess, which was a thousand times worse when he was with Michael for too long. His Lizard Brain  _ also  _ made it worse. In middle school, it was bearable. Jeremy had just wanted to protect Michael. He wanted to make sure he was safe and happy. As a junior in high school, Jeremy still wanted those things.

But now, he also wanted to pound Michael into the mattress, which was…less than ideal.

Along with the sexual shit he had to deal with, Jeremy’s Lizard Brain had gotten almost unhealthily obsessed with Michael and his safety. If someone even looked at Michael the wrong way, Jeremy could feel something within him flare up, causing him to glare at whoever it was until they shrunk back and left. If someone smiled at Michael, Jeremy’s stupid brain would burn with jealousy, because  _ the only person who can look at him like that is me.  _ Which was a little more than fucked up.

So, yeah. Jeremy had accepted he was in love with his best friend years ago, in 9th grade. It didn’t mean that it didn’t suck.

The only person that Jeremy trusted to spill (gush) his guts to was Christine. She might’ve teased him, but she listened. Christine would coo at the mushy things Jeremy would accidentally let slip, and recoil in mock (and possibly real) disgust whenever Jeremy said anything remotely sexual.

“Jeremy  _ please, _ I am a  _ lesbian, _ I don’t need to hear this!” She’d wail, and Jeremy would have to laugh.

High school wasn’t so bad. Difficult at times, but not so bad.

And then it went to shit.

* * *

Jeremy sighed as he walked into the cafeteria for lunch, Michael babbling about his village in Animal Crossing. It wasn’t that Jeremy didn’t enjoy listening to Michael. He loved it, loved watching his best friend’s eyes light up with the passion of something he was interested in, loved hearing the cadence of his voice become more animated as time went on. The problem was, Jeremy was pretty sure he enjoyed it too much.

_ Mine. He’s mine. Nobody else deserves him. I’ll take care of him. Just let me— _

No.

Shaking his head a bit, Jeremy zoned back into the conversation. As they reached their lunch table, Jeremy smiled at Christine’s enthusiastic wave.

“Hey guys!” She said happily, and Michael beamed at her.

“Yo!”

As everyone else filed into the cafeteria, Jeremy lost himself in the conversation with his friends. He laughed at Rich and Jake’s antics, rolled his eyes at Chloe’s snarky comments, smiled when Brooke said something sweet about his outfit, and tried his best to not wrap his arms around Michael and never let go.

Jenna had been uncharacteristically quiet.

“Hey, Jenna, you okay?” Michael called suddenly, and she flinched. Her lunch was untouched.

“Jen?” Christine asked quietly, placing a hand on her arm. Jenna gasped loudly, and when her eyes opened again, they were white.

“Shit,” Chloe cursed, and turned to Jake, “go get a teacher, now. She’s getting a vision.”

“What—”

“Just GO!”

Jake ran.

Chloe slowly made her way over to Jenna, holding her arms out.

“Jenna?” She asked quietly, “what do you see?”

“Darkness. There’s so much darkness. I…I see everyone running away from it. They’re screaming.” Jenna said, and it sounded like two people were speaking. Jeremy felt a shiver go up his spine.

“What else?” Chloe whispered, and Jenna shuddered.

“Fire. Leto. Bodies. A lot of bodies. And—” Jenna cut off, her eyes turning back to their normal brown. She was shaking, and Jeremy could see fear in her eyes.

“What is it? What did you see?” Brooke demanded anxiously, and Jenna turned to Michael.

“I saw Michael in the center of it.”

Jeremy felt the floor give out from under him.

* * *

A teacher whisked Jenna off moments after she came back to herself. Jenna grabbed Michael’s arm as she was guided away, and wordlessly took him along with her. Michael’s face was confused, and he looked back at Jeremy helplessly.

Jeremy couldn’t stop shaking.

Something bad was going to happen, and it was going to happen to his best friend. He could feel it.

“Jeremy?”

A voice cut through the fog in his mind, and he looked up to see Christine’s brown eyes watching him worriedly.

“C’mon. School ended. We need to go home.” She said gently, and Jeremy shook his head vehemently.

“I’m waiting for Michael.”

“Jeremy—” she started, but Jeremy cut her off.

“No. I need to stay.” He argued, and Christine merely sighed in resignation.

“I’ll sit with you.” She said, and began to ramble about everything and nothing. It was a distraction. It was appreciated, but it didn’t work like Michael’s voice did.

Eventually, the door to the principal’s office opened. Jeremy could see Michael’s moms in the room, and his heart sank as he saw that they had been crying. Jeremy stood up from his spot on the floor abruptly, and quickly made his way to the door.

“Michael?” He called, and Jeremy felt like he was going to be sick when he saw the look on Michael’s face.

Michael’s skin was ashen. He looked like he had aged ten years in the span of three hours, and there was a tension in his shoulders that hadn’t been there before. Hastily wiping his eyes, Michael threw himself at Jeremy, clinging to him as if his life depended on it. Jeremy’s arms wrapped around him automatically, and he began to rub circles into Michael’s back.

“Micah, what’s going on?” Jeremy whispered, and Michael made a sound of distress.

“I…I’m—” Michael cut off with a hiccup. He seemed to steel himself, however, and managed to get the words out.

“I’m going to die.”

Jeremy’s heart stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O SHIT
> 
> EDIT: THERE WILL BE MORE AFTER THIS!!! part two (of five, i believe) will be a separate fic, so look out for that!!!
> 
> tumblr: persephones-pyre


	5. Announcement

hey!!! this isn't a chapter, but i wanted y'all to know that part two of this series is up!!!!!

thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading ily!!!
> 
> tumblr: persephones-pyre


End file.
